Not Really Bad
by Tian Yerin
Summary: Taehyung bertemu dengan Jungkook dengan cara yang tidak biasa serta perbincangan pertama mereka yang diluar ekspektasi membuat kisah cinta mereka sedikit berbeda II VKook TaeKook II LONGSHOT II BL BxB Boys Love YAOI


**Not Really Bad**

**TaeKook / VKook**

**Main Cast :**

**Jeon Jungkook**

**Kim Taehyung**

**Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort , Romance**

**Disclaimer : **

**Cast(s) belong to god, their entertainment, and their parent but the story line belong to mine**

**Warning : LONG SHOT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Not Really Bad"**_

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hai! Nama ku Jeon Jungkook. Aku berusia 17 tahun dan aku ini seorang youtuber asal Busan yang kini menetap di ibukota karena suatu alasan tertentu. Yah, sudah sejak usia 8 tahun aku dibawa ke Seoul oleh orang tua ku. Meskipun disini aku tak bisa punya banyak teman seperti saat di Busan dulu, aku selalu bisa menyibukkan diri ku di rumah dengan berbagai macam hal yang berbau video. Hitung-hitung untuk membunuh waktu._

_Aku ini anak ke-dua dari dua bersaudara. Kakak ku, Jeon Wonwoo sedang bekerja di rumah sakit. Ya, kakak ku itu seorang dokter bergelar Sp.B (K) Onk. Dengan kata lain kakak ku ini dokter spesialis konsultasi bedah onkologi. Biasanya ia tak terlalu sibuk, tapi entah mengapa beberapa hari terakhir ini ia jarang ada dirumah. Mungkin ia sedang ada penelitian? _

_Kembali lagi ke kehidupan ku yang yah biasa-biasa saja ini. Kali ini aku sedang berjalan menuju dapur, aku ingin membuat pie susu kesukaan ku. _

_Nah, sekarang aku berjalan ke ujung meja dan meletakkan ponsel ku ke holder yang terpasang di sisi meja. Dengan segera aku menyentuh tombol merah di layar itu yang mana artinya aku sudah mulai merekam kegiatan ku kali ini. _

_Aku menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat pie susu, tentunya aku dibantu oleh bibi Shin kesayangan ku. Ah, wanita paruh baya yang sudah ku anggap sebagai ibu ku ini sudah hampir 15 tahun membantu eomma untuk mengasuh ku sampai sebesar dan setampan ini. Iya aku ini tampan, bahkan taaaampaan sekali. Banyak yang memuji diriku di kolom komentar akun youtube ku. Tidak percaya? Coba lihat saja sendiri._

_Ah, aku akan melanjutkan acara masak memasak ku yang sebenarnya agak sedikit kacau disini. Yah, ada tepung yang bertebaran di atas meja marmer. Biasanya tidak seperti ini sih, aku hanya melebih-lebihkan caranya agar content youtube ku lebih berwarna. Ini serius. Sungguh. Meskipun ini sepertinya penuh dengan perjuangan, yang penting pie crust ku ini jadi juga. Nah, tinggal membuat topping susunya saja. Kali ini bukan aku yang akan membuatnya , melainkan bibi Shin karena bibi Shin pasti akan berkata seperti ini "Biar bibi yang kerjakan. Tuan muda lebih baik duduk saja" ya, aku sampai hapal kata-kata bibi Shin. Padahal Jeon Jungkook ini kan sudah besar, sudah 17 tahun._

_Ting!_

_Ah! Pie ku sudah jadi rupanya. Tak terasa sudah 45 menit pie ku dipanggang dan aku juga harus kembali merekam video yang tadi sempat ku pause sementara. _

_Aku memindahkan pie nya ke piring bulat datar dan memotongnya dengan semangat. Sekarang saatnya testimoni! _

**.**

**.**

"Bibi Shin, bagaimana rasanya?"

Jungkook memberikan suapan pertama pada bibinya. Sang bibi mulai mengunyah dan membuat _gesture_ yang seolah meledek Jungkook. Jungkook yang melihatnya jadi gemas dan menyuapkan _pie_ buatannya sendiri ke mulutnya.

"_Ugh_ bibi! Ini enak sekali. Kenapa kau membuat gelagat seolah ini tidak enak?"

"_Haha_.. Tuan muda mengenal bibi dengan baik bukan? Bibi hanya bercanda"

Jungkook merangkul sang bibi dan menggeser _pie_ buatannya kesamping kanan tubuhnya.

"_Nah_! Bagaimana bila _subscriber_ ku kabur karena hal ini? Aku bisa jatuh sakit bi karena kehilangan penggemar-penggemar ku"

Jungkook merajuk pada sang bibi. Bibirnya ia manyunkan sedikit kedepan membuatnya menjadi tampak seperti anak kecil. Terlebih lagi Jungkook memiliki mata bulat selegam warna rambutnya.

"Penggemar tuan muda tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, yang ada semakin bertambah karena melihat tingkah menggemaskan tuan muda"

Sang bibi tersenyum sambil mengusak lembut surai milik anak majikannya yang sangat amat manja itu, lalu beranjak pergi untuk mencuci peralatan yang tadi digunakan Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook berjalan ke arah _holder_ ponselnya berada.

**Klik!**

Jungkook menghentikan rekamannya dan mulai melihat kembali rekaman itu dari awal sampai habis. Tampak segaris senyuman terpatri indah dibibirnya. Ia menyukai keramaian dan kebahagiaan yang ada disana. Setelah sepersekian detik berlalu, barulah jemari mulusnya itu membuka akun youtubenya dan mulai mengetikkan judul untuk video yang akan di uploadnya kali ini.

**Ting!**

Jungkook mendapat _notif_ baru dari salah satu _subscriber _nya. _Yah_, sudah sejak lama ia mendapat komentar manis dari salah seorang _subscriber_ nya yang memiliki nama akun **VISUAL**. Foto akunnya juga hanya seekor anjing kecil dan isi akun itu hanyalah seputar anjing kecil yang bernama Yeontan. _Ah_, pecinta binatang sepertinya. Akun ini selalu menjadi akun pertama yang berada di 5 komentar pertama di setiap _content_ videonya. Itu sebabnya Jungkook menyadari akun tersebut dan berlanjut dengan mengintip apa saja isi akun orang itu.

**.**

**.**

_Eh?! Sudah jam 3 sore! Aku lupa pesan hyung! Aku harus cepat-cepat mengantar makan siangnya sebelum ia mengamuk!_

_Duh, gara-gara sibuk kepo dengan akun si Visual itu aku jadi molor sampai 1 jam begini. Harusnya aku sudah sampai dari tadi. Ya ampun Jungkook kau ini benar-benar! Siap-siap saja dimarahi oleh hyung. Ah, tapi hyung tidak akan memarahi ku. Hyung itu kan terlalu baik. _

_Sekarang aku berjalan memasuki ruang dimana hyung ku berada. Sudah sepi rupanya. Nah, aku hanya perlu meletakkan bekal ini disini lalu kembali pulang._

"Langsung pulang Kook?"

_Ah! Itu Wonwoo hyung! Aku harus mengatakan permintaan maaf ku karena aku telat._

"Maaf _hyung_, aku telat mengantar bekal mu"

"Tak apa Kook. Sini duduklah dulu. Kau pasti lelah"

"_Anni_ _hyung_. Aku tak lelah"

"Kau kesini bersama siapa?"

"Bersama paman Shin tentunya _hyung_"

"Kenapa tidak paman saja yang mengantar bekal ku? Kau tidak perlu mengantar kesini kan Kook"

"_Oh_ ayolah _hyung_. Dari depan kesini tidak sampai 5 menit. Dan lagi aku harus meminta maaf dengan benar karena bagaimana pun makan siang mu jadi tertunda karena diriku"

_Aku melihat Wonwoo hyung mendesah perlahan. Ia tampak tersenyum simpul lalu mengusak kasar rambut ku yang sudah rapi ini. Sekalian saja aku pura-pura merajuk._

"_Hyungie_.."

"_Haha_ .. Kau begitu menggemaskan, maaf _ne_ Kookie"

**.**

**.**

Jungkook terdiam. Kepalanya sedang berusaha memproses sesuatu.

"_Hyung_!"

"Tak perlu teriak Kook, kita hanya berdua disini"

Wonwoo mengelus dadanya karena terkejut sedangkan Jungkook menunjukkan cengiran polosnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu sedari tadi hanya saja aku lupa-lupa ingat. Aku tak melihat dokter Jung penggemar mu itu disekitar sini. Kira-kira ia ada dimana? Sepi juga tak mendengar ocehan centilnya. _Hehe_"

"Dia dipindah-tugaskan ke cabang di daerah Daegu"

"Lalu yang menggantinya siapa _hyung_?"

Wonwoo menyudahi acara membaca buku tebalnya dan menyimpan buku itu ke dalam laci mejanya.

"Seorang yang rumornya sangat piawai dan berpengalaman. Ia dipindah-tugaskan dari cabang Daegu ke sini karena menurut pimpinan, kinerja dokter muda berbakat ini sungguh bagus"

"Dengan kata lain kinerja Jung _noona_ kalah dari si dokter baru ini _hyung_? _Wah_! Pasti dokter ini sangat sangat kompeten, mengingat Jung _noona_ juga amat sangat kompeten"

Wonwoo mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Jungkook. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan kinerja dokter Jung, hanya saja banyak keluhan dari staff lain di rumah sakit itu yang merasa terganggu dengan kelakuan dokter Jung yang terkenal sangat centil. Jadilah ia ditukar dengan seorang dokter muda yang memang sangat berbakat dibidang Onkologi Hematologi tersebut.

"Pulanglah Kook. Sebentar lagi _eomma_ akan pulang. Kau kesini tanpa memberitahu _eomma_ bukan? Jangan buat _eomma_ cemas"

Jungkook menghela nafasnya. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berpamitan pada sang kakak. Sebelum keluar, ia berhenti dan menoleh kembali.

"_Hyung_ jangan lupa _watch and like content_ youtube terbaru ku ya. _Bye_!"

Selepas kepergian adiknya, Wonwoo bergegas membuka ponselnya dan melihat _channel_ youtube sang adik. Ibu jarinya menyentuh panel yang menunjukkan _content_ terbaru milik adiknya. Disana, air wajah adiknya begitu bahagia. Wonwoo tahu adiknya begitu manis bila sedang bersama sang bibi. Ditengah video yang sedang berlangsung itu, ada seseorang yang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Masuk"

"Kau.."

"Perkenalkan, saya dokter pengganti dr Jung. Nama saya Kim Taehyung"

Ekor mata dokter muda ini beralih melirik sesuatu yang lebih menarik atensinya, namun atensinya sudah dipecah terlebih dahulu oleh Wonwoo.

"_Ah_, ada perlu apa dokter Kim datang kesini?"

"Tidak ada. Saya hanya ingin berkenalan dengan dokter Jeon saja"

"Mulai bekerja hari ini?"

"Tidak dok, saya mulai besok"

"Begitu ya"

"Iya dok, kalau begitu saya pamit dulu. Saya masih harus menemui pimpinan setelah berkeliling. Selamat sore dokter Jeon"

Wonwoo mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Rupanya dokter muda inilah yang menggantikan dokter Jung. Dokter ini tampan. Sepertinya Jungkook akan menyukai dokter baru itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepat 6 hari berlalu. Jungkook sudah hampir dipenghujung _deadline conten_t youtube nya. Tapi Jungkook sampai saat ini juga belum mendapatkan ide tentang apa yang akan dibahas selanjutnya. Entah ada angin dari mana, Jungkook tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide. Ia mencoba memosting pertanyaan disana.

_**Hai! Aku bingung akan membahas dan melakukan apa di video selanjutnya. Kira-kira apa kalian ada saran? Komen dibawah ya ^^**_

Semenit, dua menit, tiga menit, 5 menit, 10 menit ..

**Ting! Ting! Ting!**

Dengan cepat Jungkook membuka _notif_ itu. Ia membaca satu persatu komen yang sudah masuk dengan hati-hati.

"Ketemu!"

Manik matanya fokus kepada salah satu komentar penggemar setianya. _Yap_! Si pemilik akun Visual itu memberikan komentar yang baginya sangat manis.

_**Meski kau hanya tertidur di dalam video mu pun kau tetap yang termanis.**_

Jungkook tersenyum. Tanpa sadar ia mendapatkan ide yang berkaitan dengan aktivitas tidur.

Jungkook bergegas ke kamarnya dan mulai menyiapkan boneka _bunny pink _kesayangannya, selimut, kaca dan penutup mata. Tidak lupa juga ia sudah lebih dahulu mengganti bajunya dengan piyama berwarna pastel.

Jungkook memposisikan kameranya sepas mungkin dengan posisi kasurnya berada. Ia mulai menyalakan tombol _on_ untuk merekam. Ia merangkak naik ke kasurnya dan memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur miring menghadap kamera. Jangan lupa selimutnya sudah bertengger manis disana. Selang tiga detik ia berakting tidur, ia melenguh dan meregangkan otot-otot ditubuhnya. Jungkook duduk perlahan dengan posisi kaki menyila dan tangan kirinya menaikkan penutup matanya dan tangan kanannya mengucek mata kanannya. Pose yang sangat menggemaskan.

"_Ugh.. Oh, haaaii.. Hoaamm_"

Jungkook melambaikan tangannya ke arah kamera , matanya setengah terbuka ia dan berkata dengan logat yang seperti orang yang benar-benar baru bangun tidur. Akting yang sangat baik.

Jungkook merangkak mendekati kameranya. Ia meraih kaca yang sudah disiapkan di sisi kasur dan mulai berkaca di depan kameranya.

"_Oh_! Ya ampun! Muka bantal sekali aku ini. Biar begini kuharap kalian tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku ya _**(T.T)**_"

Jungkook membuat candaan yang sedikit garing. Ia tampak memperlihatkan isi kamarnya dan sedikit bercerita tentang apa saja yang baginya penting yang harus ada saat ia ingin tidur dan tentunya ia juga menjelaskan kenapa barang-barang tersebut menurutnya penting. Ia juga membagi beberapa tips dan info yang ia ketahui mengenai hal-hal yang menyangkut '_istirahat'_. Dirasa sudah cukup, ia mematikan kamera itu dan mulai melihat-lihat kembali aktingnya pada pembukaan video.

'_Boleh juga. Aku bisa jadi aktor nih'_

Jungkook menyalakan laptopnya dan mulai mentransferkan data dari kameranya. Ia mulai mengedit sedikit videonya dengan kata-kata yang ia sisipkan agar videonya tampak ramai dan bisa memanjakan mata yang melihatnya. Dan... **Klik**! Sudah terposting.

'_Lelah sekali rasanya. Tidur dulu deh'_

Jungkook meletakkan semuanya begitu saja dan langsung merangkak naik ke tempat tidurnya. Ia benar-benar butuh istirahat. Hanya butuh 10 menit sebelum ia jatuh tertidur dengan pulas.

**Drrt Drrt Drrt**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau ini kenapa tidak angkat telpon dari _eomma_?"

"Aku tertidur _hyung_"

"Apapun alasannya, memang kau tidak membuat notifikasi lagi di ponsel mu?"

"_Eum_.. Lupa _hyung_. Lagipula aku bukan penderita Leukimia _hyung_ , aku hanya mengidap Thalase_"

"Mayor! Kau penderita Thalasemia mayor Jungkook!"

Hening. Mereka, kakak beradik Jeon ini sedang berada di dalam mobil sang kakak yang sedang menuju ke rumah sakit dimana sang kakak berkerja dan sang adik menjadi pasien tetap disana.

Jungkook tahu ia salah. Ia sudah membuat khawatir semua orang. Makanya, saat ini ia lebih memilih diam saat sang kakak membentaknya. Sang kakak hanya terlampau khawatir dan ia paling tidak menyukai adiknya yang selalu menyepelekan jadwal rutin transfusinya.

"_Hyung_ hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan mu Kook"

"Aku mengerti _hyung_. Terimakasih. Tapi jangan hanya memikirkan ku saja, _hyung_ juga punya kehidupan yang harus terus berlanjut. Carilah pendamping _hyung_, agar ada yang mengurusimu saat kau sedang banyak pikiran karena diriku"

Jungkook melirik kakaknya sekilas. Ia tahu kakaknya tak lagi muda. Ia melihat banyak sekali kerutan di dahinya. Itu pasti karena kakaknya terlalu memikirkan dirinya siang malam. Bila pikirannya sedang melayang seperti ini, Jungkook rasanya ingin menangis, ia sungguh tak ingin menjadi beban bagi siapapun.

"Bila sudah ada yang _hyung_ percaya bisa mengurus mu, barulah _hyung_ akan memikirkannya. Saat ini kaulah prioritas ku"

Jungkook memeluk sang kakak perlahan dan menggumamkan kata maaf dan terimakasih berkali-kali. Wonwoo yang mendapat pelukan itu hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengusap sayang kepala adiknya dari samping.

**.**

**.**

"Selamat malam dokter Jeon" sapa seorang perawat yang berjaga malam

"Selamat malam suster Lee. Aku ingin kau menyiapkan alat untuk transfusi darah"

"Baik dok"

Selagi Wonwoo bersiap-siap melakukan tindakan transfusi, alih-alih masuk ke dalam, Jungkook malah asik duduk di luar sana. Alasannya klasik, ia benci jarum suntik.

Jungkook mengayunkan kedua kakinya yang mengambang di bawah sana untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Tanpa sadar, datang seorang dokter yang menyapa dirinya.

"Kau sedang apa disini sendirian?"

Jungkook menoleh, kepalanya ia miringkan sedikit, memberikan kesan imut pada dirinya.

"Aku? Aku bersama _hyung_, tapi ia sedang di dalam"

"Disini cukup dingin. Masuklah Jungkook. Jangan berlama-lama disini. Aku duluan"

Baru saja Jungkook ingin bertanya perihal namanya tapi dokter itu malah sudah masuk mendahuluinya. _Ah_! Jungkook hanya perlu masuk dan mencarinya di dalam untuk menanyakannya.

"Tuan muda Jeon Jungkook. Kenapa kau baru masuk? Tidak lihat atau pura-pura tak lihat _hyung_ mu masuk kesini, _hm_?"

Rupanya belum waktunya Jungkook mencari dokter tadi. Ia sudah lebih dulu dihadang sang kakak yang meminta penjelasan.

"_Hyung_ kan tau aku tak suka disuntik"

"Hanya seperti digigit semut Kook"

"Boleh tidak kali ini bolos saja _hyung_ transfusinya?"

"Tidak! Enak saja bolos! Ingat kau itu bukan penderita minor Kook!"

**Sret**

Seseorang datang dan membuka skrin bilik Jungkook berada.

"Maaf aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian. Aku hanya membawakan kantung darah saja. Kuletakkan disini ya dokter Jeon"

Jungkook terkesima. Ia tak perlu repot mencari orang ini. Dokter itu sudah ada di depan matanya.

"Terimakasih dokter Kim"

"_Ah_! Aku mau dokter Kim saja yang melakukan tindakannya! Aku tidak mau dengan _hyung_! Titik"

Wonwoo mendesah perlahan dan menoleh meminta pendapat si dokter muda itu. Dan dokter muda itu mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Wonwoo.

"Baiklah. Kendalikan sikap mu Jungkook. _Hyung_ keluar dulu. Bila sudah selesai, pergilah ke apotek, _hyung_ tunggu di meja dekat kasir"

Selepas kakaknya pergi, Jungkook memperhatikan gerak gerik si dokter Kim itu. Tangannya cekatan sekali. Ia memeriksa TTV Jungkook terlebih dahulu.

"Tekanan darah 110/70. Normal"

"Nadi 55 kali permenit. _Bradikardi_ tapi tidak ekstrem"

"Suhu 36,3 derajat celsius. 0,2 derajat celsius di bawah normal"

Jungkook memperhatikan dokter muda itu melafalkan kata-kata yang ia paham apa maksudnya. Rutinitasnya bersama para dokter sedari belia membuat Jungkook sedikit banyak paham dengan istilah-istilah medis seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku akan memakaikan mu _torniquet_ untuk memudahkan penempatan lokasi jarum suntik nanti"

"Lakukan saja. Aku sudah terbiasa. Tapi lakukan dengan cepat juga tanpa rasa sakit_ dan lagi, darimana kau tahu nama ku? Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu, dokter Kim"

Dokter muda itu mulai menusukkan jarum suntik itu dan meninggalkan bagian terluarnya agar terbenam disana. Secepat angin ia melepas _torniquet_ itu dan menyambungkan ujung terluar jarum dengan selang berisi kantung darah untuk Jungkook.

"Kau seorang _youtuber_ dan aku ini penggemar setia mu"

"Kau yang seorang dokter yang kata _hyung_ ku berbakat juga senang menonton _channel_ ku yang tidak jelas itu? Kau pasti bergurau"

"Terlebih dahulu, perkenalkan. Aku Kim Taehyung. Aku akan menjadi dokter baru mu menggantikan dokter Jung."

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Selagi dokter bernama Kim Taehyung itu memperhatikan lajur darah yang mulai perlahan memasuki tubuh Jungkook, tangannya beranjak menurunkan sedikit maskernya.

"Apa nama akun youtube mu, _hyung_?"

"_Ah_, namanya Visual"

"_Eeh_?! Yang anjing kecil itu profilnya?"

"_Oh_. Kau tau rupanya"

Jungkook terdiam seribu bahasa. Akun itu ternyata pemiliknya adalah seorang dokter muda yang tinggi dan tampan. Ya ampun. Apa yang Jungkook impikan semalam?

Hening. Taehyung memperhatikan Jungkook yang diam saja sedari tadi. Apakah ia syok? Atau apa? Sampai proses transfusi itu selesai pun Jungkook masih saja diam.

"_Hei_, Jungkook. _Hei_"

"_Ah_! Iya _hyung_, ada apa?"

"Sudah selesai dari tadi transfusinya dan kau masih saja melamun. Ada apa?"

Jungkook menggeleng lemah. Ia menatap tepat di manik _hazel_ milik Taehyung. Oh tidak. Jungkook bisa terhipnotis oleh mata itu.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu _hyung_. Wonwoo _hyung_ sudah menunggu ku"

"_Oh_, biar ku antar. Sekalian ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan dokter Jeon"

**.**

**.**

Selama diperjalanan, Jungkook tak banyak bicara. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan tenang. Namun karena Taehyung merasa tak nyaman dengan keheningan ini, ia pun mencoba memulai percakapan.

"Jadi sudah sejak kapan kau mengidap Thalasemia?"

"Kata _eomma_ sudah sejak kecil _hyung_, mungkin 1 tahun. Bukankah _hyung_ juga sudah tahu? Mengingat _hyung_ ini dokter baru ku"

"Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu"

Jungkook mengangguk paham. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke samping kanan. Kakinya berhenti melangkah, otomatis Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya juga.

"Dokter Jeon sudah menunggu disana. Mau lewat jalan pintas?"

Jungkook menggeleng kuat sekali. Jalan itu gelap dan tampak menyeramkan bagi Jungkook. Taehyung tahu gelagat itu, jadi ia segera menarik Jungkook menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Memutar saja ya. Aku masih ingin berbincang dengan _youtuber_ termanis favoritku"

**Blush**

Jungkook menunduk. Syukurlah lampu disekitar sini lebih redup dibanding diujung sana. Bila tidak, pasti Taehyung sudah menemukannya yang seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hari-hari mu selama ini pasti membosankan ya? Apa kau punya banyak teman sewaktu di Busan?"

Jungkook berjalan lebih pelan lagi. Nalurinya berkata untuk memperlambat gerakan kakinya.

"Aku dulu punya banyak teman _hyung_. Tapi kami selalu bermain di dalam rumah ku saja. Meski begitu, aku sangat senang"

Betul. Jungkook kala itu merasa sangat senang karena hampir setiap hari teman-temannya menghabiskan waktu di rumahnya. Meskipun mereka hanya teman di sekitar rumahnya. Orang tua Jungkook melarang dirinya untuk mengikuti sekolah formal, jadilah Jungkook tidak pernah merasakan duduk dan belajar bersama teman sekolahnya.

"_Hyung_ sendiri bagaimana? Pasti asik ya bisa sekolah formal"

"_Ah_, aku? Teman ku memang banyak, tapi ku rasa yang tulus seperti teman mu di Busan itu tak sebanyak yang kau punya Kook"

Jungkook menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya. Ia bermaksud meminta penjelasan.

"_Yah_, aku ini tak pandai bergaul dan sedari dulu selalu berkutat dengan buku saja. Dan mereka banyak yang memperalat ku. Aku tahu maksud mereka sesungguhnya, namun aku tak mau ambil pusing. Selama mereka tak mem_bully_ ku, itu saja sudah cukup"

"Benarkah? Orang tampan seperti mu diperlakukan begitu?"

Taehyung menoleh. Matanya menatap mata penuh tanya milik Jungkook. Apa katanya tadi? Tampan?

"_Ah_, dulu rambut ku ini panjang sampai menutupi mata. Jadi _yah_ mungkin karena itu mereka menganggap ku jelek apalagi aku ini kutu buku. Setelah_ mungkin saat itu aku semester 3 perkuliahan, aku bertekat memotong rambut ku dan mewarnainya menjadi seperti ini"

"_Wah_. _Ashy green_ memang cocok sekali untuk mu. Tapi kurasa warna rambut natural itu yang paling cocok"

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Jungkook. Mungkin selepas ini ia akan mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi coklat tua lagi.

"_Oh_ ya, apa alasan hyung bertekat seperti itu?"

"Sahabat ku sejak SMP selalu berkata bahwa aku tampan bila aku mengubah gaya rambut ku. Sejujurnya, karena banyak motivasi dari dirinya aku bisa punya tekat itu. Dan warna ini adalah warna pilihannya. Aku belum pernah mencoba warna selain ini"

Jungkook mengangguk paham. Ternyata sahabat itu memang ada ya. Walau jarang dan sulit ditemukan, '_sahabat'_ itu memang benar asistensinya.

Taehyung mengantar tepat dimana Wonwoo berada. Wonwoo mengucapkan terimakasih padanya dan berkata agar tidak merepotkan Taehyung lagi. Selepas perbincangan yang lumayan panjang itu, Jungkook kembali pulang bersama Wonwoo dan Taehyung tetap tinggal disana karena ia masih harus _visite_ pasiennya yang lain.

**.**

**.**

_2 minggu sudah berlalu semenjak perbincangan ku dengan Tae hyung. Ah, sejak saat itu, kenapa dada ku bergemuruh begini setiap memikirkan dirinya? Apa aku komplikasi? Atau ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta? Aku harus memastikannya._

_Aku meraih ponsel ku untuk menghubungi Wonwoo hyung. Siapa tahu akan ada momen dimana aku disuruh mengantar bekal lagi. Yah, hyung kan sedang sangat sibuk._

"Halo? _Hyung_, apa _hyung_ sudah sarapan?"

"Belum. Kebetulan sekali. Pesankan pada bibi untuk membuat 2 porsi ya dan bilang paman untuk mengantarnya"

"Aku bosan _hyung_, aku saja yang mengantar"

"Tidak boleh. Kau dirumah saja"

_**Klik**_

_Haahh.. Wonwoo hyung terlalu berlebihan. Ini mmasih 2 minggu lagi sampai jatah transfusi ku. Aku masih punya banyak tenaga. Yah, bukan Jungkook namaku bila menurut begitu saja kan. _

_Aku sudah meminta bibi membuat pesanan hyung dan aku juga harus siap-siap. Tadi hyung bilang buatkan 2 bekal. Satunya lagi buat siapa ya?_

**.**

**.**

"Paman, antarkan aku ke tempat kerja _hyung_"

Paman Shin menolak karena bersikukuh mendapat amanat dari Wonwoo bahwa Jungkook tidak boleh ikut mengantar. Karena Jungkook menekuk wajahnya, ia memohon pada paman Shin untuk mengajaknya juga. Dan kalian tahu akhirnya? Jungkook lah yang menang.

Jungkook tersenyum sepanjang jalan. Otaknya berisikan Taehyung dan Taehyung. Ia sungguh penasaran. Ia ingin membuktikan bila ini semua adalah cinta dan bukan komplikasi.

"Tuan muda sedang senang?"

"_Ah_, paman Shin. Akhir-akhir ini dada ku bergemuruh saat meemikirkan seseorang. Apa mungkin aku terkena komplikasi?"

Paman Shin tergelak. Ia tahu bahwa anak majikannya ini memang tidak pernah keluar selain untuk rutinitas transfusinya. Dan tuan mudanya ini tidak pernah mempunyai teman semenjak kepindahannya ke Seoul.

Jungkook melihat ke arah paman Shin yang sedang tertawa.

"Kenapa paman tertawa?"

"Maaf. Apa tuan muda sedang dekat dengan seseorang di rumah sakit?"

"Ada seorang dokter disana yang ternyata penggemar setia _channel_ ku paman"

"Karena itu tuan muda bersikukuh untuk datang kesana dengan alibi mengantar makanan?"

"_Ah_! Paman!"

"Itu namanya cinta tuan muda. Tenang saja, tuan muda tidak terkena komplikasi"

Jungkook menunduk malu mendengar ucapan sang paman. Sekitar 30 menit mereka sampai di area parkir tempat Wonwoo bekerja. Paman Shin turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Jungkook.

"_Loh_ paman tidak perlu ikut segala"

"_Duh_, nanti tuan muda Wonwoo bisa marah bila melihat tuan muda Jungkook sendirian. Dan lagi aku harus mengadukan pada tuan muda Wonwoo tentang ulah tuan muda Jungkook"

"_Huh_ paman ini bisa saja"

Jungkook mendahului pamannya memasuki area _lobby_ rumah sakit. Ia berjalan dengan santai dan dengan senyum yang terus mengembang sepanjang jalan.

**Cklek**

Tampak Wonwoo sedang duduk diruangannya dengan tenang. Tapi bukannya melihat sang kakak, mata Jungkook malah menangkap sosok Taehyung yang sedang duduk dihadapan sang kakak.

"_Loh_. Kenapa kau yang antar? Pa_"

**Cklek**

"Maaf tuan, tuan muda Jungkook memaksa untuk ikut kesini"

Wonwoo menelisik paman Shin yang berada di ambang pintu di belakang Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya kepada sang kakak dan ditanggapi desahan lembut oleh Wonwoo.

"_Hehe_. _Mianhe_ _hyung_, aku bosan sekali selalu dirumah"

Jungkook memberikan kedua bekal itu kepada sang kakak lalu ia mengambil posisi duduk disamping Taehyung yang sedari tadi diam saja. Jungkook menoleh dan tersenyum pada Taehyung yang juga sedang menoleh menatapnya. Lagi. Ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh didalam dadanya. Jungkook langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mencoba menetralkan desiran-desiran lembut itu.

Wonwoo memandang apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya. Jungkook dan Taehyung sama-sama bersemu. Bila Jungkook mengalihkannya dengan menunduk, Taehyung sendiri lebih memilih pura-pura menatap ke samping, ke arah dimana terdapat gambar sel-sel darah.

"_Ekhem_!Sekarang pulanglah bersama paman Shin, Kook. _Hyung_ dan dokter Kim sekarang ingin makan"

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu. Aku tak mau pulang _hyung_. Bibi sedang sibuk. Aku benar-benar kesepian"

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. Ia berusaha mencoba memahami keadaan Jungkook. Ia mengizinkan Jungkook berada disana namun dengan syarat tidak boleh lelah sama sekali. Jadilah Jungkook hanya duduk diam disana sambil menunggu kedua orang itu selesai makan.

Selepas mereka selesai makan, tak lama ada seseorang yang mengetuk ruangan itu. Ternyata, suster Park. Ia memberitahukan bahwa Wonwoo kedatangan pasien. Alhasil Jungkook dan Taehyung harus keluar dan menunggu disana.

"Tuan muda, saya harus mengantar tuan besar bertemu klien pentingnya satu jam lagi. Apa tuan muda tak apa bila saya tinggal?"

"Tak apa paman. Kan ada _hyung_. Pergilah. Sampaikan salam ku pada _abeoji_"

Paman Shin kembali mengetuk pintu ruang dimana Wonwoo berada. Ia masuk dan menyampaikan pesan yang diberikan tuan besar. Wonwoo pun menyetujuinya dan kembali melanjutkan sesi konsultasinya bersama pasiennya.

Diluar, Jungkook dan Taehyung masih terdiam, sedikit canggung. Tapi karena Jungkook tidak pernah suka dengan keheningan, jadilah ia yang pertama bersuara.

"_Hyung_, pernah tidak _hyung_ merasa ingin sekali pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Taehyung menoleh. Ia sedikit berpikir. Tempat yang ingin sekali ia kunjungi? Sepertinya tidak ada.

"Entahlah. Bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Aku ingin sekali keluar rumah. Kemana saja. Tapi aku sedang ingin sekali melihat padang bunga _Canola_"

Jungkook tersenyum. Ia membayangkan dirinya ada di tengah-tengah padang bunga itu. Berlari. Berfoto. Nge-_vlog_. Atau apapun itu.

"Jeju?"

"Busan _hyung_. Aku sudah lama tidak melihat secara langsung. Terakhir kali saat aku mungkin berusia 5 tahun. Aku penasaran apakah masih secantik dulu?"

"Tidak ingin pergi dan melihat yang ada di Jeju? Besok tepat memasuki bulan Juli bukan?"

Jungkook menggeleng. Mustahil baginya pergi kesana sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat yang ada di Busan _hyung_. Aku rindu Busan"

"Lusa aku _off_. Mau coba pergi kesana?"

Jungkook menoleh dengan cepat. Matanya seolah hidup. Namun sedetik kemudian, pancaran matanya menjadi redup kembali.

"Aku akan meminta izin pada _hyung_ mu dan juga ayah ibu mu. Aku janji akan membawa mu kesana lusa"

Taehyung menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Jungkook sedikit berkaca-kaca. Ia dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Taehyung dan menggumamkan terimakasih berkali-kali.

Tak terasa sudah jam 2 sore. Jungkook juga sudah hampir 1 jam mengikuti Taehyung yang sedang melakukan _visite_. Jungkook tidak mengikuti sampai ruangan pasien, ia hanya duduk menunggu di depan pintu ruang bangsal anak-anak.

"Maaf Kookie, lama ya?"

Jungkook menggeleng lemah. Ia tersenyum manis dan berdiri. Ia mengamit dan menggenggam tangan Taehyung lalu menariknya menjauh dari bangsal.

"Kook? Ayo ku antar pulang. Kebetulan aku sudah selesai disini"

"Benarkah? Ayo!"

"Tidak pamit dokter Jeo_ maksud ku _hyung_ mu?"

"Bisa telpon atau kirim pesan _hyung_. _Hehe_"

Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook dengan gemas. Mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil Taehyung dan melaju ke arah rumah Jungkook.

**.**

**.**

Jungkook dan Taehyung akhirnya sampai di kediaman Jungkook. Didepan rumahnya, ternyata ada ibu Jungkook sedang menyiram Anggrek kesayangannya.

"_Eommaa_.."

"_Eh_ Kookie? Baru pulang?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Ibunya melirik ke belakang dimana Taehyung berdiri. Matanya seolah meminta penjelasan pada sang anak tentang siapa yang baru saja mengantarkannya pulang.

"Perkenalkan, namanya Kim Taehyung _eomma_, ia adalah dokter baru ku menggantikan Jung _noona_"

"_Ah_! Ini rupanya yang sering dibicarakan Wonwoo. Mohon bantuannya ya nak!"

Taehyung mengangguk dengan pasti. Kedatangangannya kesini bukan hanya untuk sekedar mengantar pulang. Ia masih harus meminta izin pada ibu Jungkook. Harus mendapatkan izinnya bagaimana pun caranya.

"_Eommaa_.. Aku ingin pergi ke Busan. Aku ingin melihat padang bunga _Canola_"

"_Apa_?! Tidak sayang"

Taehyung seketika menoleh. Ia menatap Jungkook yang sedang meminta izin pada ibunya.

'_Kenapa kau yang meminta izin? Kau sungguh tidak bisa ditebak Jungkook'_ batin Taehyung.

"Ayolah _eomma_. Aku tidak sendiri. Aku juga berjanji tidak akan lelah"

"Kakak mu sedang sibuk dengan penelitiannya, _eomma_ juga harus menyelesaikan _design_ _eomma_, dan _abeoji_ sudah pasti sibuk dengan kliennya. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak sendiri?"

"Maaf tante, biarkanlah Jungkook pergi. Ia sungguh merindukan Busan dan sangat ingin melihat padang bunga _Canola_ disana"

Ibu Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung. Tangannya menggapai jemari Taehyung dan matanya menatap tepat pada mata Taehyung.

"Kau bersamanya? Kau bisa memastikan bahwa Jungkook tidak akan kelelahan? Bisa memastikan ia baik-baik saja selama disana?"

"Saya akan usahakan"

Ibu Jungkook melepas genggaman tangannya setelah ia tersenyum pada Taehyung. Ia menarik nafas nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Kapan kalian akan pergi?"

"Lusa tante"

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh pergi. Disana ada rumah kami, jadi kau dan Jungkook bisa tinggal disana. Tapi Tae, jangan terlalu lama. Jungkook ada jadwal transfusi"

"Masih dua minggu lagi _eomma_"

"Meski begitu, kau harus tetap jaga sikap sayang. Dan karena _abeoji_ mu sedang tak ada disini, biar nanti _eomma_ yang membujuknya"

"Pasti _eomma_. Terimakasih. Kookie sayang _eomma_"

Taehyung tersenyum melihat kedekatan Jungkook dengan sang ibu. Tiba-tiba saja ia merindukan ibunya.

"Tae, kenapa melamun? Ayo masuk!"

"Iya, ayo masuk _hyung_!"

"_Ah_! Iya"

**.**

**.**

Hari ini tepat hari dimana Taehyung akan mengajak Jungkook melihat padang bunga _Canola_. Taehyung sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk Jungkook.

Taehyung tampak memasuki mobilnya setelah hampir 1 jam bolak-balik berganti pakaian. Dirinya sudah seperti anak remaja yang sedang kasmaran.

Taehyung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia tak mau membuat Jungkook menunggu. Padahal ini masih jam 7 pagi.

**Knock Knock**

"Selamat pagi dokter Jeo_"

"_Hyung_ saja Tae, kita tidak sedang di rumah sakit bukan? _Hoaamm_.."

"Terimakasih _hyung_ sudah mengizinkan Jungkook pergi dengan ku"

"Aku percaya padamu. Jaga adik ku dengan benar"

Wonwoo menepuk pundak Taehyung dan mempersilakan Taehyung untuk masuk. Ia segera memanggil Jungkook dan masuk ke kamarnya kembali untuk tidur. Wonwoo tampak sangat lelah.

Taehyung melihat Jungkook sedang berjalan mendekat dengan kepala menunduk karena sibuk membenarkan pita yang terlepas disisi kiri pinggangnya. Dengan sigap Taehyung mendekat dan membantu Jungkook mengikat dengan benar. Jungkook terkejut dan menatap Taehyung. Wajahnya bersemu. Pandangannya fokus pada surai Taehyung.

"Tampan sekali _hyung_. Warna rambut ini yang paling cocok untuk mu"

"_Ah_! Begitu ya? Kau pernah bilang yang paling cocok itu warna rambut natural. Jadi, aku menggantinya dan ternyata respon mu sungguh positif"

Jungkook menunjukkan dereta gigi putihnya. Ia sangat suka dengan warna rambut natural Taehyung. Coklat tua sungguh warnanya. Ditambah _style_ Taehyung yang sedang memakai kemeja berwarna putih tulang dan celana bahan sungguh mempertampan tampilan Taehyung.

"Sudah siap? Biar aku saja yang bawa tas mu"

"Terimakasih _hyung_. Tapi pamit dulu ya pada _eomma_ dan _abeoji_"

Taehyung mengangguk dan mengikuti Jungkook dari belakang. Mereka pergi ke kamar orang tua Jungkook.

"Hati-hati sayang. Ingat untuk selalu jaga sikap"

"_Ne eomma_"

"Tolong jaga Jungkook ya Tae"

"Saya usahakan om. Kami pergi dulu om tante"

"_Bye eomma abeoji_"

**.**

**.**

**Bam!**

Jungkook turun meninggalkan Taehyung yang sedang membawa tas miliknya dan milik Jungkook dibelakang. Ia pun mengekori Jungkook sambil menatap sekeliling area itu.

"_Jja hyung!_"

"Rumah ini sama persis dengan rumah mu di Seoul"

"Itu karena aku yang meminta agar aku tak merasa kesepian _hyung_. Aku ingin kenangan dan suasana Busan tetap melekat sekalipun aku sudah pindah ke Seoul"

Jungkook tersenyum menatap Taehyung. Tangannya terulur mengambil tas mereka. Taehyung menahannya dan bersikeras untuk tetap membawanya.

Jungkook menghela nafas perlahan. Ia menarik tangan Taehyung dan membawanya masuk ke kamarnya dulu. Taehyung menelisik isi kamar milik Jungkook kecil yang banyak didominasi oleh tokoh Iron Man dan warna merah dimana-mana.

"Biar aku saja yang masukkan. Aku tak akan pingsan hanya karena kelelahan akibat merapikan baju yang hanya 5 setel"

"Oke oke. Kamar tamu dimana? Aku juga harus merapikan baju"

"_Eum_ sayang sekali disini tidak ada kamar tamu _hyung_. Tapi kau bisa tidur di kamar Wonwoo _hyung_ dulu. Kamarnya ada disebelah kamar ku ini. Yang ada tulisan JW didepan kamarnya"

Taehyung mengangguk paham dan berlalu ke kamarnya. Ia memindahkan semua barang-barangnya dari tasnya. Ia membawa 4 setel baju yang dipilihnya sangat lama sewaktu persiapan tadi pagi. Taehyung seperti sangat niat dengan hal-hal yang menyangkut hari ini.

**.**

**.**

Sekitar pukul 3 sore, Jungkook dan Taehyung sampai ditempat dimana ada padang bunga _Canola_. Disana, Jungkook berlari menerjang bunga-bunga itu seperti anak kecil. Sedangkan Taehyung, tenggorokannya sakit karena berteriak melarang Jungkook berlari. Ia juga mengejar Jungkook sampai nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"_Hyung_ payah"

"_Hoshh_ _hoshh_ , aku tak semuda dirimu Kookie. Kasihanilah diriku. Jangan berlari seperti itu. _Hosh_ _hosh_.."

"Baiklah aku mengalah. Ayo duduk disana _hyung_!"

Jungkook menggenggam dan menarik tangan Taehyung menuju bangku sempit di tepi sungai. Namun Taehyung masih saja mengatur pola nafasnya sedemikian rupa.

Jungkook meraih botol minum yang ada dalam tas yang sedari tadi ia bawa dipunggungnya. Ia menyerahkan minum itu kepada Taehyung dan tangannya mengusap perlahan punggung Taehyung yang sedang minum.

Taehyung berdesir. Ada sesuatu yang hangat menjalar ke wajahnya. _Ah_, Taehyung tau bahwa ia sudah jatuh pada pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu.

"Ayo pulang. Sudah cukup untuk hari ini"

"_Ah_, aku masih ingin berkeliling di sekitar sungai itu _hyung_"

"Tapi_"

Baru ingin melarang, jemari Jungkook sudah menariknya berdiri dan berjalan lagi. Yah, anak seusianya memang sedang masa-masanya keras kepala bukan? Akhirnya Taehyung hanya pasrah mengikuti kemauan pemuda itu. Tak tega juga membuat senyum dan tawa si pemuda itu hilang.

"_Hyung_, aku suka disini. Anginnya besar. Segar sekali"

"Ya, dan disini tidak berisik"

"Iya, cocok sekali untuk merenung"

"Tidak baik merenung di tempat seperti ini Jungkook"

"_Wae_? Kau percaya tahayul ya _hyung_?"

"Tidak baik untuk kesehatan mu Kook"

"Sekali-sekali kan tidak apa _hyung_"

Hening. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dalam keheningan senja. Awalnya hanya satu jam , tapi nyatanya mereka disana hampir 2 jam. Menghabiskan senja dengan berjalan berkeliling. Tidak _full_ 2 jam berkeliling sih. _Yah_, Taehyung masih ingat pesan keluarga Jungkook padanya.

Jungkook akhirnya mengajak Taehyung pulang dan sesampainya dirumah, ia langsung menunjukkan sesuatu dari ponselnya kepada Taehyung yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Lihat _hyung_, disini kau sangat tampan meskipun sedang kelelahan"

Taehyung melirik dan mencoba meraih ponsel Jungkook. Ia berniat menghapus foto itu. Namun bukannya menghapus, mereka malah berada dalam posisi yang sedikit aneh. Jungkook terbaring dibawah Taehyung yang sedang sibuk meraih ponsel Jungkook. Canggung sekali. Seketika, Taehyung mencoba beranjak dari posisi tersebut, namun Jungkook langsung menarik kaos Taehyung. Alhasil Taehyung yang terkejut pun menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat lucu.

"_Hyung_, ku rasa, aku menyukai mu"

Taehyung terdiam. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya kembali. Tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh Jungkook. Ia mencoba menetralkan isi hatinya dan menormalkan kembali suasana yang terjadi.

"_Hyung_ tak suka padaku?"

Taehyung menggeleng dengan cepat. Ia menatap tepat pada dua bola mata legam milik Jungkook. Ia hanya bingung bagaimana harus mengutarakannya.

Jungkook meraih wajah Taehyung dan menatapnya lamat-lamat. Taehyung balas menggenggam jemari Jungkook yang sudah bertengger di wajahnya.

"Aku juga menyuka_ _anni_, aku mencintai mu"

"Sungguh?"

Taehyung mengangguk perlahan dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Ia mendekat dan menghapus jarak yang tercipta. Ia mengecup lembut bibir Jungkook. Hanya beberapa detik saja.

"_Hyu_hyung_"

**.**

**.**

_Ya ampun! Mimpi apa aku semalam? Tae hyung juga memiliki perasaan yang sama?! Betapa senangnya diriku. _

_Aku juga melihat Taehyung tersenyum begitu lembut. Tangannya juga mengusap surai ku. Ah, ternyata aku telah benar-benar jatuh hati pada pria berusia 27 tahun itu. Ia benar-benar gentle. _

_Tarhyung beranjak dan mengajak ku ke kambali ke kamar. Ia menyuruh ku untuk segera istirahat. Ya, aku memang sungguh lelah. Kalau eomma tau, aku bisa habis diceramahi._

**.**

**.**

Malam sudah berganti pagi dan pagi pun sudah berganti siang. Tapi Jungkook masih belum keluar kamarnya dan mengganggu Taehyung. Taehyung yang awalnya khawatir, ingin membangunkan Jungkook, namun ia berpikir kembali, ia takut mengganggu istirahat pemuda kecilnya. Tapi ini sudah pukul 2 sore. Rasanya sudah terlalu lama. Seharusnya Jungkook sudah terjaga.

"Kookie? _Hyung_ masuk ya"

**Cklek**

"_Loh_, kau sudah bangun? Kenapa tidak keluar atau memanggil ku?"

Taehyung melihat Jungkook di tepi kasur yang membelakangi dirinya. Ia pun berjalan ke arah Jungkook dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia mengusap surai Jungkook.

"Kenapa menunduk begitu? Ada yang sakit?"

Jungkook terdiam cukup lama dan Taehyung tidak sabar lagi menunggu jawabannya. Jadi, ia mencoba meraih wajah Jungkook untuk menatap ke arahnya.

Raut wajah Taehyung tak bisa di artikan. Ia melihat darah mengalir dari hidung Jungkook. Ia mimisan. Ia juga melihat bibir itu pucat sekali. _Akral_nya juga sedikit dingin. Dan mata Jungkook tampak sayu dan pola nafasnya tampak melemah.

Taehyung segera berlari keluar dan mengepak semua baju miliknya. Ia juga tak lupa mengepak baju milik Jungkook. Tak makan banyak waktu. Cukup 3 menit untuk merapikannya. Setelah ia mengepak, ia menggendong tas mereka dan menggendong Jungkook ala _bridal style_ dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobilnya. Lalu ia kembali untuk mengecek kondisi rumah dan menguncinya.

**.**

**.**

Selama perjalanan kembali ke Seoul, Taehyung selalu memperhatikan Jungkook. Ia tak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Jungkook. Jadi, ia membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan _maximum_ yang ia bisa pacu.

Taehyung sudah menelpon pihak Rumah Sakit dan juga Wonwoo perihal keadaan adiknya. Ia juga membutuhkan kantung darah untuk Jungkook. Jungkook harus transfusi malam ini juga, mengingat gejala anemia Jungkook sudah terjadi.

Harusnya perjalanan mereka memakan waktu kurang lebih 5 jam. Tapi Taehyung membawa mobilnya dengan perhitungan yang pas ditambah jalur ke Seoul juga sedang lengang. Jadilah mereka bisa sampai rumah sakit pukul 6 sore.

**.**

**.**

Wonwoo menyuruh Taehyung untuk duduk saja karena ia tahu Taehyung juga lelah.

Wonwoo menyiapkan semua peralatannya sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa melihat semuanya secara samar. Wonwoo yang melihat pernafasan Jungkook melemah sontak membuatnya memasangkan oksigen _set_ untuk mempermudah pernafasan sang adik.

Jungkook menatap kakaknya dan tersenyum tipis. Ia menggumamkan '_terimakasih'_ dan selanjutnya Jungkook memejamkan matanya yang sudah berat sedari tadi.

Taehyung memperhatikan keadaan Jungkook. Ia harus memastikan bahwa pemuda itu hanya tertidur, bukannya pingsan. Ia meraih punggung tangan Jungkook dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Pulanglah Tae, biar aku saja yang menjaganya"

"Maaf _hyung_, aku tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik"

"_Anni_. Ini pasti ulah Jungkook sendiri. Aku tau anak ini seperti apa. Kau tenang saja, aku tak akan memberitahu orang tua kami perihal ini"

"Terimakasih _hyung_, bila mereka tahu, mereka pasti akan kecewa padaku"

"Tak perlu berlebihan begitu, dan ya, Tae, terimakasih sudah membuat Jungkook bahagia"

Taehyung mengangguk dan berpamitan. Ia lekas pulang ke rumah dan segera menghubungi kepala pimpinan bahwa cutinya sudah selesai dan ingin besok bisa bekerja kembali. Tujuannya sebenarnya ingin bisa mengawasi dan menjaga Jungkook di rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**Chirp Chirp**

Pagi sudah tiba. Taehyung juga sudah berada di kamar Jungkook. Mengecek sekaligus menemaninya.

Taehyung membelai singkat wajah Jungkook lalu mengusap surainya dengan sayang. Jungkook tampak melenguh dan membuka matanya.

"_Ugh_, _hyung_. Kau disini?"

Taehyung mengangguk dan menjepit hidung Jungkook pelan, membuat empunya merajuk.

"Saakit _hyuungg_"

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar suara manja Jungkook. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di _bed_ Jungkook lalu ia mengamit pergelangan tangan Jungkook dan membawanya kepangkuannya.

"Kau ini paling pandai membuat orang khawatir"

"_Mianhe_ _hyung_, aku tak bermaksud begitu"

Taehyung menggeleng. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka galeri foto dan menunjukkan beberapa foto pada Jungkook.

"Lihat! Padahal baru kemarin lusa kau tampak bersemangat"

"_Yak_! _Hyung stalker_!"

"_Anniyo_, kau saja yang terlalu asik berlari dan melamun"

Jungkook memajukan bibirnya. Sedangkan Taehyung masih terkekeh melihat tingkah pemudanya.

"Kau tampak manis dan tampan disini Kookie, biarkan aku memiliki beberapa foto dirimu"

Jungkook memerah. Ia mengangguk pelan sambil menatap Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Taehyung menyarankan Jungkook untuk beristirahat kembali. Setelah selesai beristirahat, Jungkook boleh kembali pulang.

Sebelum keluar, Taehyung mengecup sayang dahi Jungkook dan membisikkan kata-kata manis padanya.

**.**

**.**

Taehyung memasuki ruangan Wonwoo yang sedang kosong. Ia memberitahukan keadaan Jungkook sedetail mungkin padanya. Wonwoo juga meminta tolong pada Taehyung untuk mengantarkan adiknya pulang setelah terbangun nanti.

"Dokter Jeon, apakah sudah ada kabar mengenai pendonor itu?"

"Sudah dokter Kim, tapi Jungkook bersikeras untuk tidak ingin dioperasi"

"Kenapa begitu dok?"

"_Hh_.. anak itu tak bisa ditebak Tae. Banyak sekali alasan yang dimilikinya. Kalau kau mau tahu, bertanyalah sendiri padanya"

Taehyung mengangguk dan pamit keluar untuk melihat keadaan Jungkook. Mungkin saja ia sudah bangun.

Baru saja Taehyung menutup pintu ruangan Wonwoo, ia sudah melihat Jungkook terduduk manis di samping pintu.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Kenapa tak masuk?"

Jungkook menggeleng. Ia menarik tangan Taehyung untuk pergi dari sana. Sebelah tangannya lagi sudah menenteng tas yang dibawanya sedari berlibur kemarin.

"Ada apa Kookie?"

"Aku ingin pulang _hyung_. Aku rindu rumah"

"Baiklah. Kebetulan sekali tugas ku di ambil alih oleh dokter Jeon. Ayo ku antar sayang"

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di rumah, hanya ada mereka berdua dan bibi Shin yang sedang menjemur pakaian di belakang. Jungkook mengajak Taehyung duduk di sofa. Ia juga mengambilkan air minum untuk kekasihnya.

"_Hyung_"

Taehyung menoleh setelah selesai minum. Matanya menatap kepala Jungkook yang sedang menunduk.

"Ada apa Kookie?"

"Bukankah ada yang _hyung_ ingin tanyakan?"

"_Eum_, sepertinya tidak ada"

Jungkook mendongak, matanya sudah terperangkap oleh mata teduh Taehyung yang tampak seperti mengatakan_ 'tidak apa-apa, jangan dipaksakan'_. Taehyung tersenyum, ia mengusak surai legam Jungkook.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah dapat pendonor, tapi aku menolaknya _hyung_"

"Bila kau yakin dengan keputusan mu, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengubahnya"

"Ya, _hyung_. Aku sangat yakin. Aku rasa, aku tidak terlalu memerlukan operasi itu. Jadi, aku sudah bilang pada Wonwoo dan kedua orang tua ku untuk memberikan donor sum-sum tulang belakang itu pada orang yang lebih membutuhkan. Aku ini hanya menderita kelainan darah, bukan kanker darah. Dan mereka akhirnya menyetujui keputusan ku setelah sekian lama mereka memohon. Tapi aku tetap pada keputusan ku _hyung_"

Taehyung mengangguk paham, ia mengerti dan menghargai keputusan Jungkook. Saat ini, ia sedang memeluk erat Jungkook, dagunya ada di atas kepala Jungkook. Ia sebenarnya sedih, tetapi ia mencoba menjadi kuat untuk Jungkook. Sebenarnya, Taehyung tahu bahwa Jungkook juga sangat membutuhkan donor itu. Tapi, Jungkook masih memikirkan orang lain disaat kondisinya juga sedang tidak stabil.

'_Kalau itu keputusan mu, biarkan aku selalu menjaga dan berada disisi mu selamanya'_

**.**

**.**

Taehyung menemani Jungkook mengedit video tamasya mereka kemarin dikamar Jungkook. Ia melihat jemari Jungkook sangat lihai dalam mengedit video itu.

"_Ah_! _Hyung_, apa boleh ku masukkan video kita ini ke _channel_ ku? Sudah kepalang _deadline_ juga _hyung_. _Hehe_. Boleh ya"

"Buat apa meminta izin bila kau sudah berniat memasukkannya sejak awal?"

Jungkook tertawa. Benar juga. Izin atau tidak pun ia akan tetap memasukkkannya. **Klik**. Sudah ter_upload_!

"_Hyung_, kau tahu? Sempat terpikir oleh ku, apakah kita bisa selalu bersama? Kalau pun bisa, selama apa kita akan bersama?"

Taehyung menyenderkan punggungnya ke sisi kasur Jungkook. Kepalanya ia tengadahkan ke atas dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Selamanya. Aku akan berusaha menjaga mu selamanya"

Jungkook melepaskan kontak matanya dari laptop dihadapannya. Ia merangkak mendekati Taehyung dan bersandar pada bahunya.

"_Hyung_. Bagaimana kalau menikah saja?"

Taehyung membuka matanya. Ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan melirik Jungkook.

"Menikah? Kau masih teramat muda sayang. Mereka semua pasti tak akan merelakan mu"

"Dan _hyung_ sudah terlalu tua. Mau sampai kapan _hyung_ menunggu ku? Aku tak mau melihat _hyung_ jadi jelek sebelum aku menikah dengan _hyung_"

"_Haha_. Mulut mu ini sungguh manis"

Taehyung merubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan Jungkook. Ia menarik pelan bibir Jungkook. Ia sungguh gemas.

"_Ugh_, cium saja _hyung_, jangan ditarik-tarik begitu"

Jungkook meringis seolah kesakitan. Taehyung yang merasa diundang pun langsung mendekatkan diri pada Jungkook dan mencium bibir itu sedikit lebih liar dari ciuman pertama mereka yang terjadi tempo hari.

5 menit berlalu. Taehyung melepas ciumannya, dan menghapus saliva yang tertinggal di ujung bibir Jungkook dengan lidahnya. Sensual sekali. Sedangkan Jungkook menunduk, wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus.

"Baiklah. Aku akan meminta izin pada ayah, ibu, dan kakak mu dan juga aku harus memberitahu ibu ku terlebih dahulu"

"_Ne_ _hyung_. Terimakasih sudah mau menuruti semua permintaan ku selama ini"

"Apapun untuk mu selagi aku bisa"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taehyung baru saja selesai mandi setelah berbicara dengan ibunya via skype. Ia meminta izin dari sang ibu yang sedang ada di Daegu. Ibunya awalnya ragu karena ini hubungan yang tak baik. Terlebih Taehyung itu anak laki-laki kesayangannya. Namun Taehyung tak pantang menyerah. Ia mencoba menunjukkan foto Jungkook pada sang ibu dan lagi ibunya sudah tak asing dengan wajah Jungkook karena sedari di Daegu, Taehyung sering menonton dan menunjukkan video-video yang ada di _channel_ Jungkook. Alhasil, ibunya mengizinkannya begitu saja.

'_Sekarang waktunya meminta izin dari keluarga Jungkook'_

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki cafetaria di seberang rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"Ada apa bertemu disini Tae?"

"Duduklah dahulu _hyung__ Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Aku_ingin menikahi Jungkook"

Wonwoo mengangguk dengan santainya. Cepat atau lambat hal ini juga akan terjadi. Tak lama, ia berdiri setelah menyesap kopi yang dipesankan oleh Taehyung. Sebelum meninggalkan Taehyung ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Lampu hijau dariku"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taehyung kini berada di kediaman Jungkook. Jungkook sudah memberitahukan kepada ayah ibu nya agar tidak bekerja pada hari ini saja karena Taehyung ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada mereka.

"Silakan diminum Tae"

"Terimakasih tante"

"Panggil _eomma_ saja. Bukankah kedatangan mu kesini untuk meminta izin menikahi Jeon kecil kami?"

Taehyung gelagapan. Ini pasti ulah Jungkook yang sudah lebih dahulu membocorkan maksud kedatangannya.

"Kami tahu dari gelagat mu, kau datang dengan pakaian formal begitu, siapa yang tak bisa menebak apa maksud kedatangan mu hari ini. _Haha_"

"_Ah_! Begitu ya om"

"_Abeoji_ Tae, panggil begitu saja"

"Biarpun sudah ketahuan, aku ingin tetap mengatakannya dengan jelas. Kedatangan ku kesini untuk meminta izin, meminta anak kalian untuk menemani hari-hari ku kedepannya"

"Tentu saja kami menyetujuinya. Kapan hari H nya Tae?"

"Makin cepat makin baik tan_ _eomma_"

Jungkook yang sedari tadi menguping dibelakang langsung keluar dan memeluk kedua orang tua dengan erat. Ia berkata terimakasih berkali-kali dan orang tua nya hanya bisa mengangguk dan tertawa dengan tingkah menggemaskan anaknya itu.

"Sana pergilah bersama Taehyung untuk mengurus pernikahan kalian"

"_Ne_ _abeoji_ ku tersayang"

"_Hoho_. Anak ini kenapa bertolak belakang dengan Wonwoo ya"

"Kami kan berbeda _abeoji_, jangan disamakan"

"Sudah sudah, lebih baik kalian pergi sekarang"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama perjalan menuju pencatatan sipil, mereka banyak bericara. Jungkook juga bergelayut manja pada lengan kiri Taehyung yang bebas dari kemudi. Namun kali ini, ia menarik pelan ujung jas Taehyung.

"Kau ingin sesuatu sayang?"

"Aku ingin es krim disana _hyungie_. Bisakah kita berhenti sejenak?"

Taehyung menepikan mobilnya di area parkir umum di dekat kedai itu. Jungkook sudah keluar lebih dahulu dan memesan 2 _cup_ es krim dengan porsi jumbo.

"Aku tak bisa menghabiskannya Kookie"

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang habiskan _hyung_"

Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang lahap sekali. Ia menyendokkan dua sendok sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya, menyisakan noda noda es krim di ujung bibirnya.

Taehyung mendekat. Ia menghapus jejak es krim yang tertinggal itu dengan cara mencium dan menjilatnya. _Ah_, Jungkook tampak membulatkan matanya. Terkejut mungkin.

"_Hyu___hyung_"

"Hanya kita berdua disini sayang. Tak perlu malu"

"_Ah, hyu_hyung_, aku sudah selesai. _Jja_! Pergi dari sini. Kita harus segera ke kantor pencatatan sipil _hyung_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku bersyukur dengan penyakit ini. Karena mungin bila aku tidak mengidap Thalasemia, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu." -Jungkook_

"_Takdir sudah di atur sayang. Sekali pun kau menolak, kau akan tetap bertemu dengan ku. Dan ya, aku berterimakasih pada Wonwoo hyung yang sudah memberitahuku tentang alasanmu yang sesungguhnya dan aku akan tetap menghargai itu" -Taehyung_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Thanks for read this FF**_

_**Sampai jumpa lagi~**_


End file.
